


Some Fall

by ghostings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Blood of Olympus, But mostly angst, Death, Deathfic, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Guilt, Jasiper, Jiper, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Monsters, Murder, PJO, Percico - Freeform, Sadness, So much angst, ego defense mechanisms, frazel - Freeform, percabeth, valdangelo - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostings/pseuds/ghostings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nico gets injured during the final battle, Leo and Percy get a glimpse at how much Nico really meant to them. The others begin to realize what Nico was worth as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time sharing and I'm pretty excited. Please let me know what you think and I am in no way sorry for breaking your feels.  
> Enjoy!  
> (:
> 
> **Update: Edited 1/24/18

 Just when it seemed that the demigods were beginning to get the upper hand, everything went wrong.

The battlefield was absolute chaos as Percy ducked under a giant’s sword. He rolled under its legs and stabbed it through the back, stepping away before he could be covered in monster dust. Turning around to find his next opponent, glanced over to see Nico fighting a giant.

That was when it happened.

As Nico was raising his sword to deliver another blow, the giant’s sword rammed through the demigod’s body.

It was as if time had stopped.

Almost in slow motion, Percy watched as Nico’s sword fell from his hand, clattering to the ground. Eyes wide with fear, his mouth opened slightly in a silent gasp, pain and shock written all over his face. The giant yanked his sword from Nico’s gut and his body jerked; Percy snapped into action.

“ _NO! "_

The giant turned and stomped away, but Percy didn’t go after it. He ran to Nico’s side just as the younger boy’s knees buckled, and caught him before he could fall.

Nico’s face was already turning pale; his eyes were still wide though his body had barely registered what had happened. He was choking, breathing – more like wheezing – as if his throat had closed.

“Nico,” Percy muttered, breathing heavily with shock and terror. “N-Nico, no-“ Nico opened his mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out and Percy didn’t dare wait any longer. The son of Hades grunted as Percy scooped him up easily and started running.

“ _Uhnn_ ," Nico groaned. "P-Percy…” His head slumped towards his chest, face twisted in pain. He let out a cry as he was jostled in Percy’s arms as he ran. With one arm draped limply around Percy's shoulders, the other clutched at his stomach.

Percy could already feel the blood soaking through to his own shirt.

“Shut up,” he snapped, panic clawing at his chest. “You-you’re gonna be fine.” But Percy was trying to convince himself more than Nico, as the younger boy was now shivering in Percy’s arms. Percy finally caught sight of Piper and ran over to her. The girl gasped when she saw the wounded boy, but Percy interrupted her, already starting to put Nico down.

“Get him somewhere safe,” Percy ordered, and Piper nodded, helping transfer the injured boy from Percy’s arms to hers. She pulled Nico’s arm around her shoulders and wrapped her other around his body, making him groan.

Percy was torn. He didn’t want to just leave Nico in this state: he wanted to stay and make sure he was okay. But he knew that he was in good hands, and Percy was needed in the battle. The son of Poseidon locked eyes with Piper, who nodded and started helping Nico towards safety.

Percy hesitated before he ran back into the fight.  
  


* * *

 

  
Percy fought like a whirlwind, demolishing everything in his path. His rage and fear  empowered him, and adrenaline rushed through his veins. As soon as he found an opening, he backed out and ran towards the safe house Piper had found. Along the way, Annabeth caught sight of him and ran over, her relieved smile dropping into an expression of horror as she caught sight of the blood soaking his shirt. 

“Percy-“

“It’s not mine,” his voice was strained. Despite her worry, Annabeth didn't pry: she doubted he would tell her, and decided it was better not to ask. She followed him as he all but ran to the safe house, bursting through the doors.

Piper looked up as he came in. She was kneeling over Nico, who was propped up against the wall. His chin to his chest, Percy couldn't tell if he was even conscious. Piper was pressing a bloody rag to the wound on his stomach, speaking to him quietly, though if he even heard her, he made no sign of acknowledgement. He made a weak, pained noise as she removed the rag from his wound as she stood up to greet the two demigods.

" _Nico,_ " the name left Percy's lips in a horrified exhale, and he dropped to his side. Gently lifting the boy's head, he brushed the hair away from his sickly pale face to see drooping eyelids. His breaths sounded thick and strained, wheezes coming from his throat rather than his chest.

"Gods, Nico," Percy breathed, fear and guilt welling up in his chest. He looked to the wound, but could no longer distinguish between the laceration and the blood coating his entire front. Percy was surprised he was still conscious, much less alive, but he wasn't complaining. When he placed a hand lightly over the wound, Nico gasped and grasped at his wrist.

"P-Percy-"

"Shh, it's okay," Percy said soothingly, though his voice shook. "Just - just listen to me. You're going to be okay. I promise. You're not dying on me, okay?" Nico took a few shaky breaths before smirking weakly.

"An oath to keep with a final breath," he whispered. If he weren't already dying, Percy probably would've smacked him.

"Shut up!" he snapped. "No one's dying, especially not you. I won't let you."

"Unless you're gonna drag me from the underworld-"

"Nico stop it," Percy said sternly. "Don't talk like that. You'll be okay. Don't worry."

"I'm not the one worrying here, Jackson," Nico breathed, leaning his head back against the wall. Whether he was annoyed at Percy or merely unable to lift his head, Percy didn't know.

At some point Jason and Leo had come in, but neither boy dared interrupt. Piper was hugging Jason, crying quietly as he turned them away from the sight. Leo had his arms crossed protectively over his chest as he stood uncomfortably by the door. Jason spoke up nervously, though he felt bad for interrupting.

"Perce, we need you. Things are getting bad, fast, and you're the only one that can help now that Nico...can't," Jason hesitated at the last part, then swallowed and looked away. Percy grit his teeth and forced himself to take a deep breath before starting to stand. Before he could, though, Nico grasped a weak hold onto his shirt to keep him from leaving.

"Wait, Percy," he forced out, and the son of Poseidon immediately complied, dropping to his knees next to him, but Nico's grip didn't loosen.

"If I'm still here, e-even if I'm not, just...come back to me, okay, Jackson?" Nico's eyes were so frightened, so desperate, that Percy could tell he needed at least one last hope to cling to. Taking the hand clutching the front of his shirt, he nodded as tears burned his eyes.

"I'll come back to you," he said firmly. "I promise." Nico nodded slightly, and Percy could see the weight lifted off of his shoulders, and let his hand fall to his side. Annabeth put a hand on Percy's shoulder, who hesitated before standing.

"I-" he stopped himself before turning to Jason. "We can't just  _leave_  him!"

"I-I can stay with him," Leo volunteered nervously before an argument could break out. "You guys don't really need me anyways, I won't be much help fighting. I can stay with him and...and make sure he's okay."

Percy hesitated before nodding.

"Okay, that - that's good, thank you," he said sincerely, and Leo nodded, looking away from the pained look in Percy's eyes. The son of Poseidon sighed and glanced back at Nico. He frowned.

"Nico," he said suddenly, rushing back to his side. The boy's eyes had closed and his head was starting to loll. Percy shook him, not even trying to be gentle. "Nico, open your eyes. Come on, wake up!" Nico winced and his eyes blinked his open blearily. Percy looked to Leo again, keeping a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Just...keep him awake, okay?" he looked so scared, it was all Leo could do to nod. He took the rag from Piper and plopped down next to Nico.

"Hey man," he said, forcing a cheerful tone into his voice. "We're gonna hang out for a bit, hope that's cool." Nico didn't respond; he just looked tiredly at Percy.

"I'll see you soon," the older boy promised. Nico watched as he stood up and walked over to Annabeth, who put a hand on his shoulder, glancing back at the two boys before leading the others away. Jason followed, leaving Leo and Nico together.

"So," Leo said after a moment of silence, unsure of what to say. He'd never really talked to Nico much, so he didn't know what to say in a normal circumstance, much less while he was dying. He didn't think he was the best person to stay and watch over a dying kid, but the others were needed, so he'd just have to do his best.

"Uh, Jason told me you used to play that card game," he started nervously. "Mythomagic, right?" Nico didn't respond. Leo tried not to think much of it; he wouldn't be feeling very talkative if he were dying too. _Gods_ , Nico must be in a lot of pain right now, Leo realized. He cringed slightly.

"I've got some jokes if you want," Leo tried again in hopes of lightening the heavy atmosphere and easing some of his nervous energy. When he still didn't get an answer, he decided to go ahead. "Okay so what do you call a-"

"Leo," Nico whispered, voice raspy as he interrupted what would probably be a lame joke. Leo immediately shut up, looking down at the younger boy with slight surprise. Nico spoke again before he could say anything.

"I...I could always see through your mask," is all he said, but Leo understood. A deathbed confession. He flinched, heart suddenly beating too loudly in his ears. He swallowed.

"W-what do you-"

"You always looked sad...when you thought no one was looking," Nico told him quietly. "But I was looking."

Leo looked at the boy with pain in his eyes. He hesitated before speaking.

"I-I was too much of a wimp to talk to you," he confessed. "You came from Tartarus..." Nico flinched at the word but Leo continued. "I thought I'd just make things worse for you. I...tend to do that."

Nico just shook his head. He didn't respond immediately, having to take a minute to gather his strength again to speak. His mind had wandered to thoughts of Tartarus, and without thinking, Leo ran a hand through his hair in hopes to soothe him, as he used to do with the younger kids at his foster homes. He looked as surprised as Nico did when he realized what he'd done, and quickly pulled his hand back, mumbling an apology. Nico hesitated before he finally answered.

"I-I needed someone," he croaked as it was taking more and more effort to speak. Leo could feel him getting weaker and as he did, he became more and more scared. He sniffed as Nico continued, "Percy and Annabeth...I was alone."

"I was too, if it makes you feel any better," Leo put in weakly, forcing a half-hearted laugh. "I mean, obviously I didn't go through Tartarus or anything, but the others - they didn't - they don't  _need_  me. To them...I'm just their repair boy. I fix things and build things and they just expect it to be there; what they need, when they need it. I mean - I built a freaking  _flying ship_  in a couple of weeks and all I got was a 'cool, took you long enough.'" Leo sighed in frustration. He jumped slightly when he felt Nico's head fall to his shoulder and a bolt of panic jolted through his chest.

"N-Nico?" he asked, looking down at him. His eyes were still open but they didn't seem to be seeing anything. But Leo could tell he was still alive because his tiny chest shuddered every time he breathed in. Leo could feel him shivering, his naturally cold body now freezing to the touch. Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around Nico's shoulders, feeling him shiver as he leaned into the warmth of Leo's side. He closed his eyes for a minute, soaking in the older boy's comforting warmth before he opened his eyes again and took a breath.

"Well, if it means anything to you, your ship is cool as hell," Nico whispered with a slight smirk. Leo smiled at that, shifting back to settle against the wall.

"Thanks," he said, giving Nico's shoulders a squeeze. When the younger boy winced Leo almost pulled away; he didn't want to be hurting Nico. But he seemed to be more comfortable now that he was being held, so Leo stayed as they were.

He never thought he'd be in this position with Nico. Of course, he never thought he'd have to sit with anyone while they were dying, but with Nico it felt different - at least now it did. He'd always thought they were so different: fire and ice weren't supposed to go together. Leo was loud and boisterous while Nico was dark and silent. But Nico had reminded Leo that he wasn't really like that. It was all an act: he was just lying. They were more similar than either of them had realized. Leo hoped he'd be able to get closer to Nico after this.

Then he remembered that he probably wouldn't.

Nico was dying and Leo couldn't do anything about it.

The son of Hephaestus felt a lump in his throat, which surprised him; he'd offered to stay not only because he knew he wasn't needed, but also because he wasn't close to Nico. It would be terrible for Percy or Jason or Hazel to have to stay with him while he was dying because they were so close. Percy had known Nico for years; Jason was closer to Nico than anyone else besides his sister: that would just be cruel. Of course, he hadn't expected it to be  _easy_  to watch someone die, but he didn't think it would be quite _this_  hard _._  

It was painful.

Leo's attention turned back to Nico when he heard the boy start coughing. The coughs were weak and hoarse, from his chest rather than his throat. Terrified and unsure what to do, Leo frantically held Nico close at the sight of blood dribbling from his blueish lips.

He couldn't do anything to help Nico: they were too far beyond that point. It was all he could do to hold him and whisper comforting lies, telling him that everything would be okay. They both knew that wasn't the case.

"L-Leo," Nico wheezed, hands grasping at the air. When one hand clutched at his stomach, Nico let out a pained noise and Leo grabbed his hand. His lips trembled as he caught sight of tears welling in Nico's eyes.

"I don't-" Nico's voice broke and he cut himself off. "I don't want to die..." Leo swallowed and shook his head.

"It's okay," he lied. "Everything's gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine." Nico shook his head. He sniffed and took a few shaky breaths.

"Don't lie to a dying boy, Valdez," he whispered. After another coughing fit, he was weakened even further. His shivers had increased, and the trail of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth contrasted harshly against his sickly pale skin. Each breath was a struggle that rattled audibly in his chest.

It was painful for Leo to watch.

"L-Leo?" Nico's voice was faint, and the Latino had to lean closer to make out what he was saying. "Jokes...w-will you tell me those jokes you had?" Leo wasn't expecting that, but he nodded.

"Yeah, o-of course," he had to stop to think for a moment, taking another minute to regain his composure enough to speak. "An old guy walks into a bar wearing a top hat, a waistcoat and a phony beard. He sits down at a bar and orders a drink. As the bartender sets it down, he asks, 'Going to a party?' 'Yeah, a costume party,' the man answers, 'I'm supposed to come dressed as my...love life...'" Leo trailed off when he realized Nico had stopped moving.

"N-Nico...?" The younger boy was still leaning on Leo's shoulder, but he was no longer shaking, and Leo could no longer hear his wet wheezing as he struggled to breathe.

Leo realized that was because he  _wasn't_  breathing.

Leo's breaths became thick as he was filled with fear and tears welled up in his eyes. He hesitantly looked to see Nico's face.

His eyes had closed. His face had lost all color and his lips were purple. There was still a stain of the stream of blood that trickled from the corner of the boy's mouth, and Leo watched as one last tear fell down Nico's cheek.

Leo choked on a sob, covering his mouth and shaking his head.

"N-Nico," he gasped, tears starting to fall. "Nico, n-no, please d-don't...you can't..." but Nico was gone. And no amount of begging or crying would bring him back. Leo broke down in tears, turning and burying his face in Nico's hair. He held Nico close, cradling his lifeless body in his arms.

And he cried.  
  


* * *

 

  
It was almost an hour later when the others ran into the shelter. Percy burst in first, followed by Jason and Frank holding an already-crying Hazel, who had demanded to see her brother as soon as she heard what had happened.

"Nico, I-" Percy stopped in his tracks.

Still in the same spot they'd left him in, Nico was slumped against the wall. His head was slumped to his chest, eyes closed, lips, hands, shirt, and the ground around him covered in blood. Leo was pacing on the other side of the room, covering his mouth with one hand and shaking his head, muttering to himself in Spanish. He looked up when the others came in, eyes red, his face full of pain though he was no longer crying. His lips trembling as he looked up at the others who stared back at him. He didn't trust himself to without breaking down.

Finally, he just shook his head and turned away.

"H-he's gone?" Jason whispered, but Leo didn't respond. He just squeezed his eyes closed, struggling not to cry.

Hazel burst into tears and Frank held her close. Jason punched the wall hard enough to make it crack. He then cursed and held his fist, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes tightly in a last-ditch attempt to hold onto his composure.

Percy was frozen, staring at Nico's dead body in shock.

His brain didn't seem to have registered that Nico was actually dead - he was- he was  _gone._  Then he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

Piper was crying and Annabeth tried to comfort Percy but he shook her off.

No one spoke.

Even when they got back to the ship, everyone was quiet, mourning and struggling to process the death of their friends.

There were too many losses to celebrate the end of the war.

There was nothing to celebrate.  
  


* * *

  
No one understood why Leo reacted the way he did over Nico's death.

They all thought that Leo was scared of him; none of them knew the truth.

They didn't know why he locked himself in the bunker for weeks after they got back to camp.

Why he cried every night and blamed himself for Nico's death, thinking if that he hadn't lied and just helped him sooner, he wouldn't have died.

No one understood why Jason seemed continuously angry with Percy, who'd fallen apart after Nico's death. Even after Nico was gone he kept his promise; he didn't tell anyone Nico's secret.

Even Hazel was surprised at their reactions as well as her own. The others were too; they thought that her being the daughter of death, and having died herself she would be more accustomed to it.

No one had realized the difference Nico made until he was gone.

Leo kept thinking that this was just a terrible nightmare, that he would wake up the next morning and see Nico sulking in the corner and everything would be fine.

But Nico di Angelo was dead, and he didn’t think they'd ever be 'fine' again.

**Author's Note:**

> oops (:


End file.
